Doctor Who and Sofia The First Adventures
by madu864
Summary: Join adventures with The Twelfth Doctor and Sofia as they travel the TARDIS through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

The Curse Of Princess Ivy

(This takes off directly the after final episode of Doctor Who Series 8 and also start the Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy movie)

Madeline was playing hopscotch with her animal friends in the castle gardens, while Sofia was helping Miranda pick flowers.

"If you're counting twenty wizards, break their wands, and make some blizzards!" Madeline rhymed as she hopped. "Can you count how many worms the strongest of the wizards forms? One, two, three, four, five!"

Unbeknownst to them, Amber was watching from nearby.

"Into town came twenty witches, who ran off with the riches." Madeline recited. "Can you count how many pots the richest of the witches got?"

Clover hopped and counted along with her.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

As Amber continued watching, James and Rex walked by.

"Whoa, nice moves, Maddie!" Clover declared.

"Thanks, Clover." Madeline smiled. "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"Why do Madeline and Sofia spend so much time with those animals?" Amber wondered.

"I spend a lot of time with Rex." James pointed out.

"You take him for walks, James." Amber remarked. "You don't play hopscotch with him, or try having conversations with him. I mean, do they really think they can talk to animals?"

"How would I know?" James frowned, just before Rex dragged him away. "Whoa!"

Amber continued to watch Madeline.

"Sure, Clover. You can say any rhyme you want." Madeline nodded.

To Amber's ears, Clover was just making some snuffling sounds. Madeline laughed aloud.

"That's a funny one!" Madeline declared. "But I don't think 'radish' and 'carrots' actually rhyme. ...Okay, tell me."

Clover snuffled some more, and Madeline laughed again.

"Perfect." Madeline smiled. "Do that one."

Amber gasped.

"She really can talk to animals!" She realised.

A little while later, Madeline hopped towards hers and Sofia's room.

"Can you count how many pots the richest of the witches got?" She repeated. "One, two, three, four..." As she hopped, she suddenly found Amber standing in her way. "Oh, hi, Amber."

"I saw you." Amber declared.

"Saw me what?" Madeline asked.

"Talking to those animals of yours, Madeline." Amber clarified.

"Well, you know me; I'm always talking to them." Madeline laughed.

"No, I don't mean regular talking to animals, like 'Oh, aren't you cute?' 'Yes, you're a good boy!'" Amber remarked. "I mean, having a conversation with them like you can understand what they're saying."

"Oh." Madeline gulped. "Maybe it just seems that way."

"You told your rabbit that his rhymes were funny." Amber recalled. "Madeline, I'm your sister. You can't lie to me. ...Please, Madeline?"

"Okay, you're right." Madeline confessed. "I can talk to animals."

"So it's true." Amber gasped. "How?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Madeline admitted.

"I have all day, Madeline." Amber declared.

Together, they entered Sofia and Madeline's room. Moments later, they were sat on Madeline's bed.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Madeline stated. "I mean anyone else, Amber."

"I won't." Amber nodded. "As long as you tell me."

"My amulet gives me the power to talk to animals." Madeline revealed.

"Your amulet is magical?" Amber gasped. "That's incredible! What else can it do?"

"Oh, it does a few other things." Madeline smiled.

"Like what?" Amber asked.

"Well, Sofia's better at explaining things then I am..." Madeline frowned.

Sofia entered the bedroom.

"Ow!" She stubbed her toe on something. "Why is the room so dark?"

Sofia turned on the light.

"What's going on?" Sofia asked. "Madeline, you look a little white."

"I told Amber about my amulet." Madeline confessed.

"You did?!" Sofia gasped.

"You know about it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "Because mine has the same power."

"You can talk to animals too?" Amber asked.

"Uh-huh." Sofia nodded.

"What else can they do?" Amber inquired.

"I'm not sure if we should tell you..." Madeline mused.

"Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Madeline." Amber retorted.

"I know, Amber." Madeline nodded. "But-"

"Whatever it is, you can trust me." Amber told them. "Both of you."

Sofia and Madeline looked at each other, then shared a nod.

"Okay." Sofia sighed. "Sometimes, the amulets call other princesses when we're in trouble."

"I think I might faint." Amber collapsed on the bed, then got back up. "Is that why princess Jasmine came to help us in Tangu? Your amulets called her?"

"Yes." Madeline nodded.

"You have the most amazing amulets ever!" Amber squealed. "Wait, did daddy know they could do all that when he gave them to you?"

"No, you're the only one we've told." Sofia declared.

"Your secret is safe with me." Amber smiled.

"Thanks, Amber." Madeline smiled.

"It really means a lot to us." Sofia added.

"So, can I have a turn?" Amber asked suddenly.

"What?" Sofia and Madeline chorused.

"Wearing one of the amulets." Amber smiled.

"Sorry, Amber." Madeline shook her head. "We can't take it off."

"I just want one little turn!" Amber protested. "I'll give it right back!"

"We promised dad." Sofia declared.

"Dad doesn't have to know." Amber declared.

"But we'd know." Madeline retorted.

"You two are not being very good sharers!" Amber got off the bed and walked out of the room in a huff.

"Sorry!" Sofia and Madeline apologized.

"Telling Amber... may not have been the best idea." Madeline frowned.

"Let's just hope she cools off soon." Sofia shrugged.

Meanwhile, Roland entered the kitchen.

"King Roland." Chef Andre bowed.

"Chef Andre." Roland smiled. "How's the food for tomorrow's anniversary ball coming along?"

"We are making all of the queen's favorites." Andre declared. "Elf-grown mikayla fritters, refried magic beans, jiggly-wiggly pudding..."

"Jiggly-wiggly pudding?" Roland beamed. "I don't suppose you could spare a taste? Or two, or three, or four?"

Andre and three of the maids offered ladles filled with the pudding.

"Daddy!" Amber entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Amber." Roland turned around.

"I really need to talk to you." Amber declared. "Alone."

"Alright then." Roland tasted some jiggly-wiggly pudding before Amber dragged him away. "Carry on, then!" He told the kitchen staff.

Amber and Roland left the kitchen.

"Now, what can I do for you, sweetheart?" Roland asked.

"How can you give Sofia and Madeline the best amulets in the entire kingdom?" Amber inquired.

"Well, I don't know if they're the best..." Roland shrugged.

"They're the best." Amber insisted. "And I want one just like them."

"I'm sorry, Amber." Roland apologized. "But there's only two of them."

"Okay then." Amber frowned. "I want an amulet that is even more special."

"But you already have so many lovely necklaces, Amber." Roland declared.

"Ah, king Roland, there you are." Baileywick approached. "I need you in the ballroom to look at tomorrow's seating charts. At the moment, we have you-know-who seated next to you-don't-wanna-know-who."

"Oh, we can't have that." Roland frowned.

"Don't I know it." Baileywick said drily.

"I'm sorry Amber, I have to go." Roland apologized.

"But I didn't get what I wanted yet!" Amber protested.

"We'll talk more later." Roland told her as he walked away. "I promise."

"It's not fair!" Amber huffed. "Sofia and Madeline get magical amulets, and I get a magical nothing!"

"Baileywick, I want to surprise queen Miranda with a special anniversary breakfast tomorrow morning, before the ball." Roland announced.

"How delightful." Baileywick smiled. "Would you like breakfast in bed, or the dining hall?"

"Nnnneither." Roland declared. "Just have the kitchen prepare a picnic basket for two, and I'll take it from there."

"Even more delightful!" Baileywick grinned.

That night, Sofia and Madeline were polishing their amulets when there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Madeline called.

"It's me!" Amber entered the room, holding a pillow. "I was thinking we could have a sleepover tonight."

"I thought you were mad at us?" Sofia frowned.

"Oh, I got over it." Amber shrugged. "They're your amulets. And if you can't take them off, it's fine with me. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, Amber." Madeline smiled.

"We'd love to have a sleepover." Sofia added.

"Great!" Amber beamed.

"We can play games, and tell ghost stories..." Madeline reeled.

"Whatever you want to do." Amber nodded.

"Oh, and we can sleep in a tent, on the floor." Sofia smiled.

"Oh, sleeping on the floor... in a tent." Amber fake-smiled. "What a great idea!"

Soon after, they made a tent out of bedcovers. A lamp shined as they played cards inside.

"Do you have a nine?" Madeline asked.

"Yep, here you go!" Amber held up the card.

As Madeline took the card, Amber stared at her amulet.

"Oh, and look at that." Amber smiled. "You won! You and Sofia are really beating me tonight!" She fake-yawned. "All this losing has tired me out. Let's go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy." Sofia declared.

"Me neither." Madeline added.

Amber blew out the lamp, and got under her covers.

"Okay..." Sofia shrugged.

"Night, girls." Amber smiled.

"Good night, Amber." Madeline replied.

"Sweet dreams." Sofia added.

Sometime after Sofia and Madeline fell asleep, Amber got up.

"Oh, girls." She sighed. "if you won't give me a turn, I'll just have to take one myself."

Madeline was the closest, so Amber reached for her amulet. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back.

"Oh, I can't do it!" She declared. She curled up to sleep, then reached again. "Yes, I can." She drew back. "No, I shouldn't." She reached out. "Yes, I should!" She drew back again. "Ohhh!"

By morning, Amber was still awake, staring at Madeline's amulet.

"I'm just going to take one tiny turn, which I totally deserve." Amber whispered. "And then I'll give it right back."

Reaching out, Amber undid the amulet's necklace, and caught it in her hand. Picking up her tiara, she rushed out of the room, and into hers. Putting on the amulet, she stood in front of her mirrors.

"I can't wait to get a princess to appear for me." She smiled. "Now, which princess do I want? Ariel, Cinderella, Belle... Oh, no! Rapunzel! Definitely Rapunzel!" She held up the amulet. "Amulet, please, pretty, pretty please, bring me princess Rapunzel!"

A cloud of black and white butterflies suddenly appeared. Amber saw a figure reflected in her mirror.

"Wow..." She gasped.

Amber turned to see a princess dressed in black and white, with similar hair.

"Where am I?" The princess asked.

"Wait, you're Rapunzel." Amber frowned.

"What is this place?" The princess asked.

"You're in Enchancia." Amber replied.

"I am?" The princess asked.

"Who are you?" Amber inquired.

"I am princess Ivy." The newcomer announced. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No." Amber shook her head.

"Good." Ivy smiled. "And who are you, my sweet little awestruck darling?"

"Princess Amber." Amber replied. "oh, I love your gown. It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as your gown." Ivy told her. "And your tiara. And your hair; It's like a plume of golden stardust!"

"Ohhh, you're even better then Rapunzel!" Amber squealed.

"No, you are." Ivy tapped Amber's nose. "And I can't wait to learn everything about you and your blindingly colourful kingdom!"

"Would you like a tour of the castle?" Amber offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ivy grinned.

"Oh, just let me change into something a little more fashionable." Amber rushed into her changing room.

"Of course, princess Amber." Ivy smirked, as Amber quickly changed. "I can already tell that we are going to be best friends."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Amber took Ivy's hand.

As Amber led her out of the room, Ivy turned and nodded to her butterflies, who started to turn everything in Amber's room black and white.

Meanwhile, Roland led Miranda into the observatory, covering her eyes. Once they reached their destination, he uncovered them, revealing a table laid out for the two of them.

"Happy anniversary, honey!" Roland announced.

"Oh, Rollie." Miranda smiled. "This is so lovely!"

"I did it all by myself!" Roland pulled out Miranda's chair for her. "Well, I carried it up here all by myself..." He sat down beside her. "And we have all morning to enjoy it in peace... because I haven't told anyone where we are."

"Not even Baileywick?" Miranda asked.

"Not even Baileywick." Roland smiled.

"We'd better eat quickly then, before he sends the royal guard to find us." Miranda chuckled.

"Mm-hmm." Roland offered Miranda a heart-shaped pastry. "Scone?"

Back in Sofia and Madeline's room, Clover entered through the hole in the wall.

"Good morning, princesses!" He called as he hopped over to the beds. "Rise and shine! It's breakfast time!"

Hopping onto a bed, he realised they were empty. He then noticed the impromptu tent across the room, and hopped over.

"Hey, wake up, girls!" He imitated the revelry call.

"Morning, Clover." Sofia awoke.

"That's one." Clover nodded, trying to wake up Madeline the same way, but with no success. "Come on, Maddie! You can't hear me?"

"Madeline, wake up!" Sofia shook her sister.

"I'm up, I'm up." Madeline yawned.

"Couldn't you hear Clover?" Sofia asked.

"Clover's here?" Madeline rubbed her eyes.

Clover suddenly noticed the missing amulet.

"Maddie's amulet is missing!" He declared. "She can't hear me!"

"What's that, Clover?" Madeline asked. "I can't understand you."

"Your amulet is missing!" Sofia pointed out.

"What?!" Madeline gasped. "But I didn't take it off!"

"It must've been Amber." Sofia glanced at the empty spot next to her.

"I should have known!" Madeline growled.

As they left their room, they saw James chasing some of Ivy's butterflies.

"Come back!" He called.

"James, have you seen Amber?" Sofia asked.

"No, but check out these butterflies!" James tried to catch one. "Everything they land on turns black and white!"

The butterflies removed the color from some candle holders.

"Where'd they come from?" Madeline asked.

"I don't know." James shrugged. "Will you help me catch one? I wanna get a closer look."

"First, we need to find Amber." Sofia declared.

Sofia and Madeline rushed down the stairs, pushing aside Baileywick and Violet.

"Oh!" Baileywick gasped.

"Sorry, Baileywick!" Madeline apologized.

More of the butterflies landed on the decorations.

"What are butterflies doing in the castle?" Baileywick frowned. He gasped, as they took the color from the decorations. "How did they do that?"

James walked over, trying to catch the butterflies in a serving dome.

"Baileywick, can you help me catch one of this butterflies?" He asked.

"We have to catch all of them, before they ruin the ball decorations!" Baileywick declared.

Sofia and Madeline caught up to Amber outside.

"Amber!" Madeline called.

"Uh-oh." Amber gulped.

"You did take my amulet." Madeline glared.

"Easy, Maddie." Sofia tried to calm her.

"I just wanted a turn, Madeline." Amber declared. "It's only fair. And look, it gave me a princess too!"

"It what?!" Sofia gasped.

"Madeline, Sofia, this is princess Ivy." Amber announced. "Ivy, these are my sisters, Madeline and Sofia."

"Well, aren't you two just a burst of lavender and scarlet radiance?" Ivy smiled. "You three may be the most perfect princesses I've ever met. Please join us princess Sofia, princess Madeline. I'm certain we will all be best friends."

"Amber, are you in some kind of trouble?" Madeline asked.

"No." Amber replied. "Unless you or Sofia told daddy on me.""

"No Amber, that's not what she meant." Sofia declared, as she and Madeline pulled over to talk in private.

"The amulet only summons a princess when you're in real trouble." Madeline revealed.

"Well, I just asked it for one." Amber told them. "And it gave me the greatest princess ever!"

"Amber, what Maddie is saying is that isn't how the amulet works." Sofia insisted. "It only summons princesses when you really need help, and they don't stay around so you can be best friends. The amulet sends them right back where they came from."

"Well maybe the amulet was being extra nice to me because I never had a turn before." Amber suggested.

"I just want my amulet, okay, Amber?" Madeline held out her hand. "Right now!"

"I'd give it to her if I were you." Sofia added.

"Alright, alright!" Amber took off the amulet. "You don't to get so upset."

Just as Amber was about to give Madeline back the amulet, one of Ivy's butterflies snatched it away.

"No!" Amber cried.

"Hey!" Madeline yelled.

"Come to Ivy." Ivy smiled, as her butterfly brought her the amulet.

"Give that back!" Madeline demanded.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ivy smirked.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" Amber asked.

"This amulet brought me here, so I need to make sure it can never send me back." Ivy declared.

"I don't understand." Amber frowned. "Back where?"

"A dreadful little island where I was tragically imprisoned for ten terrible years!" Ivy revealed. "But now that this amulet has freed me, I can take over Enchancia and finally have a kingdom of my very own!"

I grew up in a kingdom far away Where all was black and white And sometimes grey My charms were the greatest ever seen Yet still they made my older sister queen

So I hatched a plot to bring her down Show them who should wear the crown They caught me and without a trial Marooned me on a desert isle

All I sight was a kingdom of my own Where I could rule from a black and white throne And my dear sister will finally be outshone The spotlight should be mine and mine alone That's why I need a kingdom of my own

And now your jewel I hate to say Must be destroyed so I can stay But someone has to pay the price So I can have my two tone paradise

I'll make your land a kingdom of my own Where I will rule from a black and white throne And everybody will finally be outshone The spotlight will be mine and mine alone After your dear daddy's overthrown I've got some nerve that I deserve a kingdom of my very own

"I'd stay out of my way if I were you." Ivy sneered, as she created a black and white dragonfly.

"What is that?" Amber gasped.

"That is how I shall take over your kingdom." Ivy declared.

A guard walked by.

"Guard, stop her!" Sofia called.

"She has my amulet!" Madeline added.

"Halt, in the name of the king!" The guard declared.

"No, you halt, in the name of the queen!" Ivy unleashed her dragonfly.

The monochrome insect buzzed around the guard, who collapsed. As Ivy walked away, the girls ran over to him.

"What happened?" The guard mumbled. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, he won't remember anything that happened since he woke up this morning." Ivy called. "And if any of you try to stop me again, I will have my darling little dragonfly zap you so many times, you won't even remember your name. I'll be back for my crown after I destroy the amulet."

"You can't destroy it!" Madeline yelled.

"Oh, I can, and I will." Ivy smirked. "It's the only way to ensure that I stay here forever."

Ivy walked up the steps, and out of sight.

"How could you do this, Amber?" Madeline glared. "I trusted you!"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Amber exclaimed. "I just wanted a turn!"

"Well, you got it." Sofia declared. "And now an evil princess is going to take over our kingdom!"

"This is the worst thing you've ever done!" Madeline added.

"How was I supposed to know your amulet would summon an evil princess?" Amber asked. "Why would it even do that?"

"I don't know!" Madeline shrugged. "The amulet only does bad things when... oh, no!"

"What?" Amber asked.

"The amulet put a curse on you!" Sofia realised.

"Put a curse on me?" Amber gasped. "Why?"

"Because those are the rules." Madeline answered. "'With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse'. You stole the amulet from me, so it cursed you by bringing princess Ivy here!"

"This is horrible!" Amber fanned herself nervously. "I've never been cursed. I don't wanna be cursed! Oh, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Madeline sighed.

"Me neither." Sofia agreed. "But there is one person who knows more about the amulet then we do."

"Who?" Amber asked.

In Cedric's workshop, Cedric picked a playing card out of a deck.

"And that was your card, right?" Cedric showed the Wormwood the card.

Wormwood shook his head.

"Ohhh, this is impossible!" Cedric groaned.

There was a knock at the door, and Sofia, Madeline and Amber entered.

"Mr Cedric, we need your help!" Sofia declared.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't, would you?" Cedric frowned.

"An evil princess took my amulet!" Madeline explained.

"Your amulet was stolen?!" Cedric gasped. "How?"

"Well, first, Amber stole it." Madeline stated.

"Borrowed it." Amber insisted.

"You had the amulet too?!" Cedric gaped.

"And then the amulet cursed her by summoning princess Ivy." Sofia added.

"Who's going to destroy it." Amber continued.

"Unless we can find a way to stop her." Madeline finished.

"First of all, there is no need to worry." Cedric smiled smugly. "The Amulets of Avalor are virtually indestructible."

"Oh, good." Madeline sighed in relief.

"Except..." Cedric mused.

"Except what?" Sofia asked.

Cedric opened one of his books, and leafed through it. When he found the page he was looking for, he cleared his throat.

"The Amulets of Avalor are magically protected, and cannot be destroyed by ordinary means." He turned the page. "Only the flame of Everburn the elder dragon is hot enough to melt it."

The page showed a picture of Everburn breathing fire.

"Who's Everburn the elder dragon?" Madeline asked.

"He's the oldest of the talking dragons who live atop the blazing palisades." Cedric declared. "But luckily, no-one else knows about him, except us."

A chittering sound filled the air.

"What's that sound?" Amber asked.

Sofia looked, and saw Ivy's butterflies flying outside the window.

"Ivy's butterflies!" She gasped.

"They heard everything!" Amber realised "They're spying on us!"

The butterflies flew away.

"Oh, now you can worry." Cedric cringed.

Meanwhile, Ivy was outside, trying to break the amulet with a rock.

"Come on!" She groaned, as he butterflies arrived. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy!"

One of the butterflies whispered in her ear.

"What?" She gasped, dropping the rock. "Oh, well done, my darlings. Now, find me a flying coach. We have an old dragon to visit."

Ivy picked up the amulet and walked away.

Back in Cedric's workshop, Amber was shaking the royal sorcerer roughly.

"What are we going to do now?" She yelped.

"Oh, stop shaking me, for starters!" Cedric broke free from her grip. "Right. If you want to stop princess Ivy, you, dear girl, must find a way to break the curse that the amulet put on you."

"Me?" Amber frowned. "Why me?"

"You are the one who's cursed, are you not?" Cedric pointed out.

"Oh..." Amber sighed.

"What does she need to do?" Madeline asked.

"Well, princess Amber stole the amulet from you, hmm?" Cedric declared. "So it seems to me that if princess Amber returns the amulet to you, the curse will be broken, now wouldn't it?"

"But how am I supposed to get the amulet from princess Ivy?" Amber protested. "She's probably halfway to the Blazing Palisades by now!"

"Then you have to go after her." Sofia stated.

"Me?" Amber gulped. "Oh, I can't go to fiery cliffs full of dragons, and chase down an evil princess! Who do you think I am?"

"Oh, let's see: the person who caused the problem in the first place?" Cedric snarked.

"You got us into this mess, Amber." Madeline frowned. "And you're the only one who can get us out."

"Oh!" Amber groaned.

"I'm afraid she's right." Cedric declared.

"Oh, alright!" Amber pouted. "I'll do it! But I'm going to need help."

"We'll go with you." Sofia smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Madeline shrugged.

"And so shall I." Cedric added. "We cannot let Ivy have my- uh, our- uh, your amulet!"

As they went outside they saw that Ivy was already leaving.

"She took a coach!" Sofia pointed.

"Upward and onward!" Ivy cackled.

"It's okay." Amber declared. "We can take one of the old coaches. Come on!"

As they raced onward, Clover and Whatnaught appeared.

"There you are!" Clover declared, waving a black and white carrot. "Something strange is goin' on! Butterflies are turning everything black and white!"

"No time to talk now, Clover!" Sofia declared. "Sorry!"

As the humans left, Whatnaught pointed to the sky.

"What?" Clover asked.

A swarm of butterflies turned the entire castle black and white.

"Okay, Whatnaught, looks like it's up to us to save our veggies." Clover declared. "And the whole castle, too."

Cedric and the girls reached the stables.

"Here they are." Amber announced.

"Oh!" Sofia gasped.

All but one of the coaches were in no shape to fly.

"Guess we'll take this one." Madeline declared.

"Oh, but who's going to drive it?" Amber asked. "Cedric, can you fly a coach?"

"I am a sorcerer, not a chauffeur." Cedric frowned.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Amber asked.

Moments later, Madeline sat in the driver's seat, Sofia beside her.

"I don't know about this." Amber fretted. "You two don't know how to drive a flying coach!"

"It can't be too different from riding a flying horse, can it?" Madeline declared.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it could." Cedric remarked.

"Maybe there's some instructions?" Sofia suggested.

"Check the glove box." Amber instructed.

Sofia opened the glove box, and found two scrolls. She unfurled the first one.

"Oh, a map." She smiled. "We can use that."

Madeline unfurled the second scroll.

"Instructions, great!" She read it. "Oh, it's a manual shift. Interesting."

"'Interesting' good, or 'interesting' bad?" Amber asked.

"Well, we're about to find out." Madeline snapped the reins. "Yah!"

The horse started running towards the end of the runway.

"Oh, the coach isn't taking off!" Cedric yelped.

"We're not gonna make it!" Amber squealed.

"Rear wings out!" Madeline pulled a lever.

The coach's wings sprung upon, and it lifted off. It was an uneven flight, full of wobbles and loops.

"Whoa!" The passengers cried.

"Next stop: The Blazing Palisades!" Madeline announced.

After flying for some time, they neared the Palisades.

"Are we there yet?" Cedric asked.

"I think so." Sofia looked ahead. "Look!"

"The Blazing Palisades!" Madeline smiled.

As the descended, they noticed a lot of the mountains were spewing purple flames.

"Is that... dragon fire?" Amber gulped.

"Yes." Cedric nodded. "The dragons live in small caves on top of the cliffs."

"There's princess Ivy's coach!" Sofia declared.

"I hope we're not too late." Madeline remarked.

"I hope you know how to land this thing!" Cedric added.

"I don't!" Madeline admitted.

They landed hard on the ground, the coach shaking. The winged horse kept running, causing the carriages wings and rear wheel to fall off.

"Please no, please no, please no!" Madeline tugged on the reins.

The winged horse came to a stop, right beside the other coach.

"We'd better hurry!" Sofia declared as they disembarked.

Amber looked at a stone walkway, which led up to a tall mountain.

"Wait, we have to climb all the way up there?" She asked.

"Yes, Amber." Madeline turned around. "And since you're the reason princess Ivy is here in the first place, it would be nice if you stopped complaining and tried to help us get my amulet back."

"I am trying!" Amber protested. "It's just really steep!" She turned to Cedric. "She's really mad at me."

"Well, you did take her amulet." Cedric pointed out. "When I was growing up , my sister used to steal things from me all the time, and it was infuriating! But I'm sure princess Madeline will get over it. I never did, but I'm sure she will..."

Cedric followed Sofia and Madeline up the walkway.

"I've got to make it up to here." Amber told herself. She took a deep breath, and started up the walkway. "I can do this. I can do this..."

Meanwhile, Ivy had already made it to the top of the mountain.

"Are you Everburn, the elder dragon?" She asked the cave's occupant.

"Who's asking'?" Everburn growled.

"What a pleasure it is to meet a dragon of your stature." Ivy fawned over him. "I heard you have the hottest fire in the kingdom, and I was hoping you could do me a little favor, and melt this amulet for me."

"Always with the melting!" Everburn moaned. "Can't you people find another way to get rid of your magical little doodads? Look, I got a case of snout-burn like you wouldn't believe, and the firebreathing really makes it flare up, so I'm sorry, but I can't help you today."

Ivy groaned, then tried again.

"Everburn, I'm sure a dragon as strong as you need only hiccup to melt a little amulet like this?" She complimented him.

Outside, the others were struggling up the narrow sides of the mountain.

"Why do mountains have to be so rocky?" Amber whined.

"We're almost there." Sofia declared.

Amber suddenly tripped.

"You okay, Amber?" Madeline asked.

"Fine." Amber got up and dusted herself off.

Back at the castle, Ivy's butterflies were turning everything black and white.

"Baileywick, they're in the kitchen!" James declared.

"We must catch these butterflies!" Baileywick said, as he and James rushed around with butterfly nets. "Use whatever you have."

"Gotcha!" James swung and missed at a butterfly that had landed on a roast chicken.

Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda had returned from their picnic.

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast." Miranda told Roland.

"And that was just the first anniversary surprise." Roland smiled.

Miranda gasped as a swarm of butterflies flew past.

"I hope that's not the second." She remarked.

"Are those... butterflies?" Roland frowned.

"Dad, mom!" James called as he and Baileywick ran up to them. "These butterflies are turning everything black and white!"

"There are just too many of them!" Baileywick added.

"Someone give me a net!" Roland rolled up his sleeves.

"Make that two nets!" Miranda declared.

Back at the Blazing Palisades, the group had made it to the top.

"Here we are." Sofia announced.

"Finally!" Amber gasped.

A dragon's roar was heard, the girl's gowns and Cedric's robe fluttering from the breeze it made.

"L-l-l-ladies first." Cedric trembled.

"Come on." Madeline urged, as she and Sofia went inside.

Amber groaned as she and Cedric followed.

The inside of the cave had many twists and turns.

"It's like a maze in here." Sofia declared.

"And where are the talking dragons?" Amber wondered.

A burst of flame erupted in from of them. Once it faded, four dragons (Smokelee, Flambeau, Nitelite and Hobwing), standing on each others' shoulders, appeared.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

As Smokelee said his part, he leaned back, knocking the others off.

"Hello!" Said Flamebeau. "We are so glad you're come to visit!"

"So glad!" Said Hobwing

"We don't get many visitors." Nitelite declared.

"Hardly any." Added Smokelee. "It's very hot this time of year."

"And all other times of year." Hobwing smiled.

"We were hoping you could tell us where Everburn the elder dragon is." Madeline revealed. "We need to see him right away."

"You know what?" Flambeau asked. "You're the second person to ask that today."

"Oh, wasn't she great?" Smokelee smiled.

"Told me how thin I was." Hobwing recalled.

"Told me how tall I was!" Nitelite grinned.

"She said we're going to be best, best, best friends!" Flambeau declared.

"Well, we need to get to Everburn before she does." Amber insisted.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Flambeau frowned.

"I bet she's there already." Hobwing smiled.

"She sure was in a rush." Smokelee added.

"We should be on our way." Cedric declared.

"Aww, we'd be happy to tell you." Flambeau smiled.

"You betcha." Hobwing nodded.

"Right after the show." Flambeau added.

"Show?" Sofia asked.

"What show?" Madeline added.

"Relax." Nitelite said, as they led the human across the cave.

"Get comfortable." Smokelee declared.

"Have a seat." Hobwing added as they sat them down on some rocks, Amber by Madeline.

Our name is Smoke, Wings and Fire And we're here to inspire you've never seen or heard Such a combustible choir

Our rhythm's are sizzlin' You're sure to perspire Our scorching beat Will bring the heat Cause we're Smoke, Wings and Fire Smoke, Wings and Fire Smoke, Wings and Fire

Yeah Once our wings are flapping Our tunes are smoking hot You're toes will start-a-tapping Our vocals hit the spot

So if you're ears are burning And smoke gets in your eyes It probably cause we're turning around Way too close to you guys

"We don't have time for this!" Amber whispered.

"We don't have a choice." Madeline declared. "We need them to tell us where Everburn is, or we'll never get my amulet back."

"Just try and enjoy." Sofia shrugged. "It is a good song, you know."

Our sound is amazing You've got to admire Our smoke and wings and tails and claws And dragon things like scale and paws

We're Smoke, Wings Smoke, Wings And Fire Fire, fire, fire Fire

The humans applauded.

"Thank you..." Hobwing bowed.

"Thank you..." Nitelite followed.

"Thank you..." Flambeau chipped in.

"Thank you..." Smokelee added to the harmony.

"Thank you!" They all said together.

"Ha-ha!" Flambeau laughed. "And now, for our next number..."

"Um, excuse me." Madeline laughed awkwardly. "We really need to find Everburn. It's an emergency."

"Oh, oh, uh, well, we only have three-" Flambeau said.

"Or four..." Hobwing interrupted.

"Or five..." Nitelite added.

"Songs in our set." Flambeau finished.

"Plus the encore!" Smokelee smiled.

"Then we'll bring you to Everburn!" Flambeau promised.

"Ohhh..." Madeline groaned.

"Okay!" Amber smiled. "But can we make requests?"

"A request?" Nitelite smiled.

"Can we?" Smokelee asked.

"Well, sure!" Flambeau declared. "We can sing annnnythiiiiing!"

"Annnnythiiiiing!" Nitelight harmonised.

"Can you sing a song about Everburn?" Amber requested.

"What?" Sofia gasped.

"Amber, we don't have time!" Madeline declared.

"Of course we can!" Flambeau grinned. "On three, fellas! A-one, and a-two, and a-"

"Everburn, Everburn, Everburn..." Hobwing sang.

"But we need to find-" Sofia started.

"Shh." Amber hushed. "Just let them sing."

"Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn, Everburn!" The dragons sang.

"He's the oldest dragon in the land..." Flambeau sang. "A fiery beast who is in command. You see, his flames burn so bright, down in the..."

"Second cave on the right!" The dragons sang together.

"On the right!" Hobwing repeated.

"On the right!" They all sang. "His name is Everburn..."

"Did you hear that?" Madeline gasped. "They said where he is!"

"That was the plan!" Amber smirked.

"Let's go." Sofia urged.

"What a fella!" The dragons sang.

"Everburn-i-urn!" Flambeau crooned.

"And quite the mountain!" The dragons sang.

The girls made to leave, but realised Cedric was still there, swaying in time with the song.

"Mr. Cedric!" Madeline hissed, dragging him away.

"His name is Everburn!" The dragons sang. As they turned around, they realised their audience was gone.

"Where did they go?" Hobwing asked.

"I thought we were sounding pretty good." Flambeau declared.

"We were on fire!" Smokelee grinned.

"Smoking'!" Hobwing let out some fire.

Back at the (now mostly black and white castle), a group of birds were lowering a net onto some of Ivy's butterflies.

"That's it!" Clover guided them in, waving a pair of carrots. "Now... drop it!"

The birds dropped the net on the butterflies.

"Ha-ha!" Clover laughed, which faded when the butterflies slipped free. "Ohhh!"

Across the grounds, Baileywick was addressing some servants.

"Find constable Miles, and tell him to have the castle guards stop whatever they're doing and catch every butterfly they can find." He instructed.

"We'll tell the constable right away!" One of the servants declared, as an entire wall lost its color.

"Oh, this isn't looking' good." Clover declared, as the butterflies took the color from a gazebo.

Back at the mountain, the group heard the voice of Everburn as they walked on.

"It was my choice to step down." Everburn declared. "You know, I figured 'why wait 'til they push ya?' Ooh, lemme tell ya, I had a firm grip on this place."

As they turned a corner, the group saw Ivy laugh falsely.

"In all my travels, I've never met a creature as powerful and fearsome as you, Everburn." She smiled.

"Well, the fact is, I am pretty fearsome." Everburn said proudly. "You know, back in the day, I could vaporize a castle with one nostril. It was a sight to behold. I have some awards, but I don't display them."

"We're not too late!" Madeline told Amber. "We just have to find a way for you to get my amulet back."

"Without getting zapped by one of her dragonflies." Amber added.

"Right." Madeline nodded.

"Maybe we can distract her." Sofia suggested.

"With what?" Amber asked.

"It would be such a personal thrill to see your world-famous dragon fire in action." Ivy told Everburn. "But if you're too tuckered out..."

"Tuckered out?" Everburn frowned. "No! No, no, no, no! You came to see the old Everburn fire, that's what you're gonna see!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." Ivy smiled.

"Just gotta warm up the pipes." Everburn declared. He started clearing his throat.

"We need to do something." Amber urged.

"I have an idea." Madeline smiled. "Mr Cedric, can you conjure up a flock of birds?"

"Of course I can." Cedric nodded. "But what good would that do?"

"Those butterflies, they're so pretty, y'know?" Everburn told Ivy. "I don't wanna incinerate 'em Maybe they could flock over there. Yeah, in the back, behind ya. There ya go."

"Just do it." Madeline whispered. "Now!"

"Aviarus entulio!" Cedric chanted.

A flock of birds appeared, and flew toward Ivy and Everburn.

"First butterflies, now birds?" Everburn frowned. "What do you think this is, a zoo?"

"They're not mine!" Ivy swatted at the birds. "Stay away from my darlings! You're scaring them!"

"Amber, you and Sofia get the amulet while Mr Cedric and I distract her!" Madeline instructed.

"Got it." Sofia took Amber's hand.

"Come on!" Madeline urged.

As the birds chased the butterflies away, Madeline and Cedric went one way, while Sofia and Amber went another. As they rounded Ivy, Everburn was still clearing his throat.

"Here we go, here we go..." He gulped.

"When I move, you grab the amulet and run." Sofia told Amber. "Got it?"

"Okay, Sofia." Amber nodded.

"Princess Ivy!" Madeline revealed herself. "Over here, please!"

"You again!" Ivy snarled. "I told you to stay out of my way!" She created two dragonflies. "And one warning is all you get!"

"Duck, Mr Cedric!" Madeline yelled, as the dragonflies flew towards them.

"Why?" Cedric asked. "It's only a few bugs!"

The dragonflies circled Cedric, knocking him down.

"Mr Cedric!" Madeline gasped.

"What's going on?" Cedric got back up. "Where am I?"

"Come on, Amber." Sofia urged. "Together now!"

They ran across the cave. Amber picked up Madeline's amulet (which Ivy had left on a rock) and brought it to her.

"Yes!" She cheered, as Madeline put the amulet back on. "We broke the curse!"

They turned to see Ivy was still there.

"Are you sure about that?" Ivy smirked, as her butterflies returned.

"Oh, what curse?" Cedric said woozily.

"Curse?" Everburn asked. "Someone's cursed?"

"She was." Sofia pointed to Amber.

"And apparently, still is." Ivy sneered. "Because I am still here."

"She's right." Amber gasped. "It didn't work! The curse isn't broken!"

"Mr. Cedric, you said if Amber got the amulet back to me, it would break the curse!" Madeline declared.

"I did?" Cedric frowned. "When?"

"I guess giving it back to me wasn't enough." Madeline shrugged.

"But what else can we do?" Amber asked.

"You can hand over the amulet, so I can destroy it, once and for all." Ivy held out her hand. "I won't be sent back to that island prison, especially when I have a kingdom to take over!"

"You're trying to take over the kingdom?!" Cedric gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Everburn frowned. "No-one said anything about taking other any kingdoms!"

"I'm going to tell you all what I told my sister a long, long time ago." Ivy declared. "Everything will be a whole lot easier if you just give me what I want!"

"Run, girls!" Amber yelled.

"Come on, Mr. Cedric." Sofia urged, as she and Madeline pushed him forward.

"Stop them!" Ivy commanded her butterflies.

The butterflies chased after them, knocking Cedric down, and pushing Amber into a crevice.

"Amber!" Madeline grabbed her hands, but was pulled down also.

"No!" Sofia tried to stop their fall, but was dragged down too. Their fall was cushioned by some straw.

"You two alright?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine, Sofia." Madeline groaned.

"So am I." Amber declared.

"There's nowhere to run now." Ivy approached the chasm. "You should have listened to me when you had the chance." She turned to her butterflies. "Fetch me that amulet!"

A stream of flame repelled the butterflies. Everburn coughed from the exertion.

"You leave those nice girls alone, or I'm gonna start roasting' butterflies!" He threatened.

"Well, since you put it that way... To the castle darlings!" Ivy declared. "We'll come back for the amulet later. it's not like they're going anywhere..."

Ivy and her butterflies departed.

"She's gone now!" Everburn called down the chasm. "You're safe!"

"Thank you, Everburn." Sofia smiled.

"Call me 'Burnie', girls." Everburn grinned.

"Can you get us out of here, Burnie?" Amber asked.

"Sure thing." Everburn tried to squeeze down the chasm, but he was too big. "You know, um, ladies? We do have specialists for this sort of thing. Uhh, two seconds. I'll be right back!"

"What if he can't find a dragon small enough?" Amber worried.

"Mr Cedric, are you still up there?" Sofia called.

"Yes!" Cedric peeked into the chasm, still woozy.

"Can you cast a floating spell to lift us up?" Sofia asked.

"Of course." Cedric declared. "...As soon as I find my wand."

"What are we supposed to do?" Madeline sighed. "Just wait here while Ivy goes back and takes over our castle? I never should have trusted you, Amber."

"Madeline?" Amber said quietly.

"What?" Madeline huffed.

"You're right; I've been a terrible sister." Amber admitted. Everything's messed up, and I tried to fix it, but I couldn't! I'm sorry, Madeline."

"You know, that's the first time you've apologized for any of this." Madeline noted.

"I'm sorry for that, too." Amber sat beside her.

"What are we going to do, Amber?" Sofia asked.

"What about mom and dad and... and James?" Madeline fretted. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Ohh..." Amber said glumly.

Suddenly, Sofia and Madeline's amulets glowing and Twelfth Doctor asked began.

"Your amulets are glowing." Amber noted. "Does that mean the curse is broken?"

"No." Sofia suddenly stood up. "Look!"

Rapunzel appeared at the top of the chasm.

"Rapunzel!" The girls gasped together.

"Twelfth Doctor?" The girls gasped together.

"It looks like you three could use a lift." Rapunzel declared, throwing down some of her long, golden hair. "Here, climb on up."

Sofia, Madeline and Amber climbed up Rapunzel's hair, and out of the chasm.

"Thank you, Rapunzel." Madeline smiled.

"Good. There would be something very wrong if you were." Twelfth Doctor asked. "I materialized a time capsule exactly round you and saved your life one second before your ship exploded, but you can save the kingdom and universe."

"The Time Lords and princesses have to stick together." Rapunzel smiled back. "So, how did you wind up down there?"

"Permission granted." Eleventh Doctor added.

"And evil princess is trying to take over our kingdom!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Can you stop her?" Amber pleaded.

"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle." Rapunzel remarked. "Evil princesses, I'm not so sure..."

"Sounds better. Right, where to next? Now, where was I?" Eighth Doctor added.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" Tenth Doctor added.

"Help has arrived!" The singing dragons emerged.

"Sorry, ladies." Everburn apologized. "I would've been here sooner, but the Tenth Doctor and Eleventh Doctor made me sit through the show."

"Blimey! Sorry. Christmas Eve on a rooftop. Saw a chimney. My whole brain just went 'what the hell'!" Eleventh Doctor asked.

"How can we help?" Flambeau asked.

"Hmmm..." Sofia mused. "Well, we could use a ride back to the castle."

"Found it!" Cedric called out, waving his recovered wand.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." Ninth Doctor smirked.

The dragons and five TARDIS took on passengers, and prepared to leave. Sofia and Madeline both rode Everburn.

"I'm the clever one. We're ready for take-off, the Doctors!" Twelfth Doctor smiled, as first TARDIS flew in fly.

"You're the potato one." Eleventh Doctor smiled, as second TARDIS flew in fly.

"I like that!" Tenth Doctor happy, as third TARDIS flew in fly.

"Good thing." Ninth Doctor smirked, as fourth TARDIS flew in fly.

"I'm glad. Come with me." Eighth Doctor happy, as fifth TARDIS flew in fly.

"We're ready for take-off, Burnie!" Madeline smiled, as Everburn leapt off the cliff and into the sky.

"I'm not ready for take-off!" Amber screamed, as Nitelite flew upwards.

Rapunzel rode Flambeau, while Cedric rode Smokelee. Hobwing, being too small to carry anyone, followed behind. Amber directed her steed over to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, I need to tell you something." She confessed. "I'm the reason Princess Ivy is here. It's a curse for taking Madeline's amulet."

"Oh, so you stole it?" Rapunzel smiled knowingly.

"I like that, "Allons-y". I should say Allons-y more often. Allons-y. Look sharp Rapunzel, Allons-y! And then it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say Allons-y Alonso every day!" Tenth Doctor asked, as third TARDIS flew in fly.

"Yes, I did." Amber sighed. "And I thought giving it back would undo the curse, but it didn't work."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south." Ninth Doctor smirked, as fourth TARDIS flew in fly.

"Well, I knew a thief once." Rapunzel smiled. "And he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for?"

"He did?" Amber asked.

"Either that or I'm talking to a couple of ghosts, and I don't believe in ghosts." Eighth Doctor asked, as fifth TARDIS flew in fly.

Rapunzel: Once I met a man A thief, a cad With a selfish plan That made me mad

Love set his heart aglow So sweet so strange But first he had to show That he could change

When I was in a spot My back against the wall He gave it all he got And dared to risk it all

Things were getting rough but he answered the call He had to stay tough And dare to risk it all He was brave enough To finally dare to risk it all

Putting yourself first led you astray So now it seems you're cursed to your dismay To make up for your deeds and prove that you've grown Try putting other's needs before your own

You're family's in a spot their backs against the wall So give it all you got and dare to risk it all If things start getting rough just answer the call You have to stay tough And dare to risk it all I know you're brave enough To finally dare to risk it all

To save the ones you love You have to rise above The curse is sure to fall But only if you dare Dare to risk it all

"I understand what I need to do, but I still don't know how to do it." Amber declared.

"If you truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Rapunzel told her. She then vanished.

"Where did she go?" Amber asked.

"I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me." Twelfth Doctor asked, as first TARDIS flew in fly.

"Back where she came from." Sofia smiled.

"Like all the good princesses the amulets summon." Madeline added.

"I wish I knew how to send Ivy back where she came from." Amber sighed.

"Oh, don't you worry." Cedric brandished his wand. "I'll take care of her!"

"Can you fly any faster, Everburn?" Sofia asked.

"You heard the princess." Everburn told his fellow dragons. "Let's get flappin'!"

The dragons and five TARDIS flew faster.

"Geronimo!" Eleventh Doctor yelled.

Meanwhile, Ivy had returned to the castle, her butterflies continuing to rob color from everything they touched. As she approached the main doors, two guards came out, chasing the butterflies. They quickly noticed Ivy.

"Halt, who goes there?" One declared.

"Your new queen!" Ivy boasted, as she released another pair of dragonflies.

Inside, the others were still trying to catch the butterflies.

"Your majesty, there's a woman in the castle, and she says she's the new queen." One of the guards from the door told Roland, as a dragonfly flew over his head. "And she has these-oh!" He collapsed.

"I'll find out what's going on." Roland told the others.

"I'm coming too." Miranda declared.

"So am I." James added.

By the time the dragons and five TARDIS reached the castle, it was completely black and white. Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"Oh, she's already here!" Amber cried.

The dragons and five TARDIS landed by the front steps. Their passengers dismounted and the five Doctors and Clara open doors, and found the doors open and the guards knocked out.

"Oh, no." Sofia whispered.

"Girls!" Clover called, as he and the other animals ran up to them.

"Clover!" Madeline smiled.

"hey, you got your amulet back!" Clover realised. "That is great, kid, cuz some weird lady just-"

"We know." Sofia interrupted him.

"You should all stay out here." Madeline instructed. "It's too dangerous inside."

A swarm of Ivy's butterflies flew by them, and into the castle.

"Come on!" Sofia urged, as they followed the swarm.

"In that case, allons-y!" Tenth Doctor shouted.

"No way I'm letting' anyone mess with my princesses!" Clover declared, he and the other animals following them.

Inside, Roland found Ivy, who was sitting in his throne, which was covered in her butterflies.

"Who are you?" Roland asked.

"I am Princess ivy." Ivy announced. "Or should I say Queen Ivy?"

"Stay back." Roland told Miranda and Baileywick, before approaching Ivy. "I demand you leave here at once."

"Oh, but I'm so comfortable." Ivy smirked. "Now, if you'll just give me your crown, your castle, and your kingdom, no-one will get hurt."

"And what if I refuse?" Roland glared.

Ivy stood up, her butterflies flying away.

"You won't remember what hit you." She grinned.

Ivy unleashed her dragonflies, knocking out Miranda Baileywick, and James. As Roland went to help them, he was knocked out too.

"There she is!" Madeline declared, as she and the others entered the room.

"Oh, what's... what's going on?" Miranda muttered.

"No!" Sofia and Madeline gasped.

"Well, well, well." Ivy smirked. "Look who's here."

"Leave them alone!" Madeline demanded.

"I intend to... as soon as you give me your amulet!" Ivy snarled.

"You can forget about her and her amulet!" Cedric waved his wand. "Vanitso-"

A dragonfly flew over Cedric, knocking him out.

"No, you can forget about it!" Ivy lifted Cedric's head up.

"Ohh, forget about... what?" Cedric babbled.

"Amber, since I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I have a proposal." Ivy declared. "Bring me your sister's amulet, and you can stay with me in the castle, or your sisters get the next dragonfly!"

"I... I..." Amber stuttered. "I can't!"

"Well, I can!" Ivy retorted, sending her dragonfly towards Madeline.

"No!" Amber cried, putting herself in front of Madeline.

"Amber!" Madeline gasped, as the dragonfly hit her, and she collapsed. "Amber, are you okay?"

"You should be worried about yourself, Madeline." Ivy sneered. "Your sister can't help you this time."

"One sister, maybe." Sofia glared. "But I can still help her. You'll have to go through me!"

"It's better to die than live like the dragons, you are exiled woman!" Rose Tyler groaned.

"Rose Tyler!" Madeline yelled.

"You know about me, Sofia. I'm Rose Tyler by the way. It's my save the kingdom and universe!" Rose Tyler announced.

"I'm the Twelfth Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time I did something about that." Twelfth Doctor announced.

"I'm the Ninth Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" Ninth Doctor announced.

"I am Princess ivy." Ivy announced.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek declared. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Gladly." Ivy smirked. Ivy threw another dragonfly, but it dissolved into dust. "Where'd my dragonfly go?!"

She tried again, but with the same results.

"What's happening to me?" She gasped.

"Sofia, our amulets' are glowing." Madeline realised.

"Amber let herself get hit to save you..." Sofia declared.

"And it broke the curse!" Madeline finished.

"No, this can't be!" Ivy yelled. "I was so close. I can't go back! I can't go back! I can't go back!"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Princess Ivy! Whoa!" Tenth Doctor asked.

Ivy was engulfed in her own butterflies, and vanished in a black and white cloud of dust.

"Nooo!" She shrieked.

One of Ivy's dragonflies flew over to them, then disintegrated. The color started to return to everyone and everything.

"What just Happened?" Roland groaned.

"And why are we all on the floor?" Baileywick added.

"It's a long story." Madeline admitted. "but everything's okay now."

"I'm a bit tricky, sometimes a bit up myself, and I do not like my surname, but I think that's basically everything you need to worry about." Clara Oswald admitted. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been terrible last words." Ninth Doctor smiled.

"Yes, because the five Time Lords, Rose Tyler and Amber saved us all." Sofia added.

"I did?" Amber asked.

"She did?" James asked.

"She did?"Cedric asked.

"Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." Tenth Doctor asked.

"You did." Madeline hugged Amber.

As Roland helped Miranda up, one of the servants spoke.

"Your majesties, the guests are starting to arrive for the ball." He announced.

"Already?" Roland frowned.

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed.

"But it feels like we just woke up." Miranda declared.

"The last thing I remember was... watching you play in the garden." Clara Oswald told Madeline.

"That was yesterday..." Madeline realised.

"How could we forget so much?" Roland wondered.

"I don't know." Miranda admitted.

"Well, the important thing is that we're all okay now." Sofia smiled as she helped Amber up.

"And we'd better get going." Madeline urged, as they walked out of the room. "You don't want to be late for your own anniversary ball."

Sometime later, Baileywick announced the royal family's entrance into the party.

"May I present the royal family." He declared, as the doors opened.

The guests applauded as the family entered the ballroom.

"Hello. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm a bit tricky, sometimes a bit up myself, and I do not like my surname, but I think that's basically everything you need to worry about." Clara Oswald announced. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Happy anniversary, dear." Danny Pink offered Miranda his arm.

"Happy anniversary." Miranda took River Song arm.

"Sofia, I know you said I saved everyone, but it just doesn't sound like something I would do." Twelfth Doctor remarked.

"Yeah, I know." Sofia admitted.

"But it is now." Madeline took Amber's arm.

"I'm glad you're my sisters, girls." Amber smiled.

"So are we." Sofia grinned.

"Couldn't be gladder." Twelfth Doctor added.

As the guests continued applauded, the dragons returned home, flying across the full moon.

The ending end part.

"Goodbye all of you, especially you Sofia." said the Twelfth Doctor.

"Goodbye, the five Time Lords, can you be back for my birthday?" said Sofia.

"I have a feeling I will. But with a different face." said the Twelfth Doctor as he went with five TARDIS which dematerialized.

NEXT TIME…

A little furry creature is running for its life when it saw a bright light and it said, "Bwight light, Bwight light!" Then appeared a police public call box with Eighth Doctor which said.

"Now, where was I?" Eighth Doctor added.


	2. Chapter 2

The Floating Palace

(This takes off directly after the Doctor Who TV Movie and also start the Sofia the First: The Floating Palace movie)

A very large boat made its way across the ocean. It was the boat of the Enchancian royal family, a boat so large, it was called "The Floating Palace." Inside, Sofia and Madeline were reading a book together. "Sofia, Madeline!" Amber came in. "There you are. You have to come out to the terrace this instant!" "We'll be right there." Sofia declared. "We're almost done with this story." Madeline added. "Finish it later!" Amber snatched up the book and put it on the table. "Come on!" "What's so important?" Sofia asked. "You'll see." Amber chuckled. The girls joined the rest of the family on the terrace. Baileywick was also there, leaning on the side, clearly seasick. "Hello, ladies." Roland smiled. "Dad, are we there yet?" James asked. "We sure are." Roland nodded. "Welcome to Merroway Cove." Just ahead of them was a long island, with a beautiful beach and lush greenery. "Rollie, it's beautiful!" Miranda gasped. "It's just as I remember it." Roland smiled. "My father brought me here when I was just a boy. Remember, Baileywick?" "All too well, your majesty." Baileywick groaned. "Are you okay, Baileywick?" Madeline asked. "Yes, Madeline." Baileywick said queasily. "I'm just getting used to being on the water. Ohhh..." "What a place to spend our summer vacation!" Miranda beamed. "Daddy, isn't Merroway Cove where the mermaids live?" Amber asked. "Mermaids?" Sofia and Madeline said together. "I'm afraid those stories are just old fisherman's tales." Roland chuckled. "The last time I was her, I didn't see any mermaids, and I looked. Right, Baileywick?" "You did indeed." Baileywick gulped. "Maybe they stayed underwater." Sofia suggested. "Madeline and I are reading a book about mermaids right now, and it says a lot of times mermaids only come up to the surface when they know humans aren't looking." "Nonsense!" A grey-haired, portly man joined them on the terrace. "Admiral Hornpipe!" Roland smiled. "I have sailed the seventeen seas, and seen all manner of creatures, but not one single mermaid." Hornpipe declared. "The truth of the matter is, there is no truth to the matter. Mermaids are not real." "But it says so in the book..." Madeline protested. "Not all stories are true, girls." Roland told them. "Right, now who wants to come up to the wheelhouse, and help me sail across this lovely cove?" Hornpipe asked. "I do, I do!" Roland and James chorused, waving their hands. "Well, of course you do." Hornpipe smiled. "Tally-ho!" "Come along, everyone!" Roland led. Sofia and Madeline were about to follow, but they heard a familiar voice. "Lunch is now being served on the lino deck! Blueberries a'la Clover!" Looking over the side, the girls saw Clover below, next to a sack of blueberries. "Clover!" Sofia called. "Hey, princesses!" Clover waved. "What are you doing here?" Madeline asked. "You're supposed to be back at the castle." "Surprise!" Clover chuckled. "Stay there." Sofia instructed. "We're coming down." The girls quickly joined Clover on the lower deck. Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood, who were also on the boat, were scheming as usual. "The princesses may be on vacation, but there's no rest for the wicked, Wormy!" Cedric smirked. "Not when there's a kingdom to take over!" Wormwood cawed slyly. And we won't even need one of the princesses' amulets to do it!" Cedric pulled a book out of his bag. "Because I've found another way: The mermaid comb of Merroway Cove!" Cedric opened the book to a page with a picture of the comb. "According to legend, the mermaids who live at the bottom of this cove have a magical comb that can harness the power of the ocean." Cedric read. "Like this!" Cedric conjured up a swirl of water, splashing Wormwood. "Oh, if I could my hands on that comb, the entire kingdom would bow at my feet!" Cedric crowed as Wormwood slipped. "Oh, stop lounging around, Wormy. It's time to go fishing... for mermaids!" Cedric conjured up a bubble with an image of a mermaid inside, then crushed it in his hand. Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were talking to Clover. "So, how'd you get onboard?" Madeline asked. "Well, I was taking a nap in one of the boxes in the castle kitchen, and when I woke up, I was here!" Clover explained. "Oops! But that's cool, cuz I could use a vacation! Oh, I can see it now... lyin' on a beach, sippin' fresh coconut milk..." Sofia and Madeline suddenly saw a girl in the water, who dived down when she saw them. "Did you see that?" Sofia asked. "See what?" Clover asked. They ran to the railing, looking out into the water. "Let's look from the swimming platform." Madeline suggested. "Look for what?" Clover asked as they rushed past. "Girls!" They went down a level to the platform at the bow of the ship. Both girls looked hard, both saw nothing. "What are you looking for?" Clover asked. "We thought we saw a..." Sofia trailed off. "Saw what?" Clover asked. "A mermaid." Madeline finished. "Ha!" Clover chuckled. "Mermaid! ...You're serious? I'm sorry." "It's okay." Sofia sighed. "I guess they are just stories." A splashing sound drew their attention to the water, where they saw the mermaid again, who quickly dived down once more. "What was that?!" Clover asked. "A mermaid!" Madeline gasped. "Where'd she go?" The mermaid surfaced. She looked about the same age as Sofia and Madeline. After being spotting again, she drove down, but was caught in some rope, and trapped. Sofia and Madeline went to help. "Be careful, princesses!" Clover warned them. "Stop!" Sofia told the mermaid. "You're just getting yourself more tangled!" "Take our hands!" Madeline offered. The mermaid took their hands, and they pulled her onto the boat. "Hold still." Sofia instructed, as she, Madeline and Clover untied the rope. "Thank you." The mermaid smiled. "You're welcome." Madeline smiled back. "I'm Madeline." "And my name's Sofia." Sofia added. "What's yours?" "I'm Oona." The mermaid smiled. "You're a mermaid." Sofia gasped. "I am." Oona giggled. "And I'm Clover." Clover added. "Hello, Clover." Oona beamed. "What are you?" "I'm a blue ribbon bunny, baby!" Clover spun. "Oh, mermaids can talk to animals?" Madeline asked. "Of course." Oona nodded. "Can't humans?" "Not usually." Sofia shrugged. "This is some boat you have." Oona noted. "It's a floating palace." Madeline corrected her. "I saw it enter the cove." Oona recalled. "I never saw anything like it." The Amulets started glowing. "Do your necklaces always glow like that?" Oona asked. "Oh!" Sofia gasped. "They only glow once in a while." "They're enchanted." Madeline added. "Hey, so is my comb!" Oona smiled. "Really?" Sofia asked. "At least, that's what my mom says." Oona shrugged. "But she won't tell me what its powers are, because she says I'm not old enough yet. I'd better go." "Why?" Madeline asked. "We're not supposed to spend too much time at the surface." Oona explained. "It was nice meeting you Sofia, Madeline."

"Wait!" Sofia protested. "Don't go!" "Ow!" Oona cried. "What's wrong?" Madeline asked. "I can't swim." Oona groaned. "I must have hurt my fin in the net!" "We'll help you!" Sofia declared, as she and Madeline threw their shoes to Clover. The girls put their feet in the water, holding out their hands. "Here!" Madeline urged. Suddenly, their legs began to glow. "Uh, girls?" Clover said nervously. "Your legs are going away!" "What's happening?" Sofia gasped. "I don't know!" Madeline yelped. They clothes and tiaras changed as the glow flowed up their bodies. When it was over, everyone present was shocked by the tails growing out of their waists. "How'd you do that?" Oona gasped. "With each deed performed, for better or worse..." Sofia recited. "...A power is granted, blessing or curse." Madeline finished. "Our amulets give us special powers when we do good things!" "We helped you out of the net, so the amulets gave us the power to turn into mermaids!" Sofia smiled. "Do you know what that means?" "What?" Oona asked. "We can swim in the water like mermaids!" Madeline cheered. The girls leapt into the water, diving down. "Girls!" Clover gasped. "Girls?" Oona asked. Down in the water, the girls opened their eyes. "This is incredible!" They gasped. They swam around for a while, then went back to the surface. Clover gaped widely. "I can't believe your amulets turned you into mermaids!" Oona gasped. "Now we can help you back to the platform." Sofia smiled. "But I need to get back home." Oona sighed. "It's not far, is it?" Madeline asked. "No, just at the bottom of the cove." Oona replied. "Great." Sofia nodded. "Clover, we'll be back soon. We're going to see where the mermaids live." "Okay, have fun." Clover replied. "Wait, you're going where?!" The girls dove down, splashing Clover. As they descended, a school of fish swam by. "Pardon me, excuse me..." They chorused. "Sorry." Madeline shrugged. "Still getting used to the tail." Back on the ship, Clover was drying himself. "Man, this is one stressed vacation..." He grumbled. Suddenly, he saw a seagull with the sack of blueberries. "Hey, that's my lunch!" "Finders keepers, bunny!" The seagull laughed as he carried the sack away. "Oh, you won't be keeping it for long, seagull!" Clover yelled. Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood was sailing in a lifeboat. "Right, we'll just borrow this lifeboat and find a nice, private hiding place, where no precocious princess can get in our way." Cedric declared. They sailed into a cave on the side of the cove. "Oh Wormy, this cave will be the perfect spot to hatch our scheme!" Cedric smirked. After weighing anchor, Cedric took out his spell book. "Now, let's find that spell!" He declared. "We are going to transform ourselves into the most magnificent sea creatures, then dive straight into the bottom of the cove to find that Mermaid Comb!" Cedric looked through the book. "Where is it, where is it... aha, there!" He cleared his throat. "Earth to water, land to sea, octoskillen, maritea!" Cedric's spell threw himself and Wormwood into the water and changed them into squidlike creatures. "It worked!" Cedric laughed. Wormwood belched out some ink. "Oh, relax, Wormy." Cedric smirked. "This way, we'll blend in the other sea life!" "Boy, you guys sure stick out." A nearby fish declared. "New out here, eh? Oh, love the clown mask. Very funny!" A shoal of fish laughed at Cedric. "Oh, everyone's a critic." Cedric grumbled. "No matter. Soon, the Mermaid Comb will be ours, and then the entire kingdom! Off we go, Wormy!" Meanwhile, Oona was leading her new friends somewhere. "That way, girls." She pointed. "Through the kelp forest!" "It looks just like seaweed, Oona." Sofia declared. "That's because it is seaweed." Oona pointed out. As they swam on, another shoal of fish swam by. "Wow, it's like a whole new world, under the sea!" Madeline gasped. "Is it much farther?" "Down there, just past this ledge." Oona pointed. They swam down to a small shipwreck. "Oh, wow..." Sofia gasped. "Here we are." Oona smiled. "Let's go inside." "In the ship?" Madeline asked. "Uh-huh." Oona nodded. They went inside. "Whoa." Sofia gasped. "It's all broken up. Is this where you live, Oona?" "No, this my hideaway." Oona smiled. "It's where I keep all my treasures." As they looked through the broken window, a seahouse popped up outside. "Oona?" He asked. "Oona, are you back?" "Quick, hide over here!" Oona pulled Sofia and Madeline away from the window. "Why?" Madeline asked. "That's Sven." Oona declared. "He's my friend, but he gets very suspicious around strangers." "Maybe she's in her shipwreck." Sven swam inside. "Oona? Oona? There you are!" He swam over to them. "Oh, hi, Sven!" Oona replied. "Where have you been?" Sven asked. "And who are they? I have not seen you in the cove before." "No." Sofia chuckled. "They're... visiting from another colony." Oona fibbed. "I hurt my fin, and they helped me back." "Oona, you hurt your fin?!" Sven gasped. "You must see the doctor immediately!" "See the doctor?" Asked an older mermaid. "About what?" "Oona hurt her fin!" Sven yelped. "Sven, relax." The mermaid sighed. "Let's have a look." She examined Oona's tail. "All you need is a little moonkelp." "Ooh, ooh, ooh, I'll get it!" Sven rushed off. "So, who's your friends?" The mermaid asked. "Oh, this is Sofia and Madeline." Oona declared. "Girls, this is Cora, my sister." "Big sister." Cora corrected her. "Pleased to meet you." Sofia and Madeline chorused. "Here's the moonkelp." Sven returned. "I'll take that." Cora took the kelp and bandaged Oona's fin. "I can do it myself, Cora." Oona grumbled.

"It needs to be done just right." Cora declared. "There, how does that feel?" Oona wiggled her tail. "You really should be more careful, Oona." Cora declared. "I am careful!" Oona groaned. "What are you doing here, anyway?" "Mom wanted me to check on you." Cora replied. "I'm fine, Cora." Oona insisted. "I'm always fine." "Just checking." Cora said as she swam away. "Cora still treats me like a little merbaby." Oona sighed. "That's what big sisters do." Sven pointed out. "I have twelve!" "So if this is your hideaway, where do the rest of the mermaids live?" Madeline asked. "Oona hasn't shown you the cove yet?" Sven gasped. "Oona, where are your manners? Let's show our guests around, give them a tour!" "A tour?" Sofia asked. "Welcome to your personal tour of Merroway Cove, provided by the savviest seahorse in the seventeen seas!" Sven declared. "That's me! Our tour begins right here, in Oona's lovely shipwreck-" "Hideaway." Oona corrected him. "If you say so." Sven shrugged."Sofia, Madeline... welcome to the cove!" If you're surfing cross the ocean for a nice place to stay Then swimming around the dock of every harbor and bay Well look no further than island around We may be under the sea but you'll overwhelmed (You'll be so glad that you dove) down into Merroway Cove Our moral reefs are such a lovely site to behold The water's not too warm and never ever gets cold Our schools of fishes have college degrees And every shark I might remark says thank you and please (You'll be so glad that you dove) down into Merroway Cove You see the kelp is awfully yummy The fish are nice and chummy (yeah) (The crabs are fine from crabby) Well in fact there downright flabby Through the seaweed we can sneak for a game of hide and seek In our underwater dud (Everybody's off the hook) So now we've reached the final stop on this little tour It's got a thousand windows yeah but not a single door A castle of coral where mermaids resign Won't you stay just for the day and I'll show you inside (We're so glad that you dove) I'm so glad that I dove You've found a treasure trove (Here in Merroway Cove) Throw every care away (troubles all will wear away) Cause you're in merry old Merroway Cove (It's not all bad it's nice, it's a magical paradise) Merry old Merroway Cove Yeah

Unbeknownst to them, Cedric and Wormwood were watching from behind some kelp. "Oh Wormy, It's the Mermaid Comb!" Cedric gasped. "So, do you want to see my castle?" Oona asked. "We'd love to!" Madeline smiled. "Is that who I think it is?" Cedric grimaced. "It's amazing." Sofia declared, as they swam toward the castle. "Ohh, it's the princesses, all right!" Cedric groaned. "I don't know how they turned themselves into mermaids, but I will not let them stop me from getting that magical Mermaid Comb!" A shadow fell over the cove. "Why is it getting so dark?" Madeline asked. "What is that?" Sofia asked. "Your floating palace." Oona declared. "Look out!" Oona pushed them out of the way of the ship's dropping anchor. "Oona!" Cora swam over. "Mom wants us back at the castle!" "But Cora..." Oona protested. "Now!" Cora said firmly. "Hurry!" "I have to go, girls." Oona sighed. "Maybe I'll see you later." After a moment of floating, Sofia and Madeline followed. "What's going on, Cora?" Oona asked. "Why does she want to see us?" "You'll find out when we get there." Cora told her. "No-one ever tells me anything..." Oona sighed. They entered the throne, Sofia and Madeline right behind them. "The ship has stopped, your majesty." A merman told the queen. "But they haven't dropped any nets yet." "Oh, thank goodness." The queen turned to Oona and Cora. "You're both safe!" "Why wouldn't we be?" Oona asked. "A human vessel is in the cove." The queen declared. "Oh, mom." Oona sighed. "It's not like humans are dangerous or anything." "Yes, they are." The merman insisted. "No, they're not!" Madeline declared as she and Sofia swam out of the crowd. "Who are you?" The merman asked. "I'm Madeline." Madeline smiled. "And I'm Sofia." Sofia added. "What's your name?" "I'm Plank, senior advisor to the queen." The merman answered. "Are you from this colony?" "They're my new friends." Oona smiled. "Hi!" The girls waved. "Well, you and Oona are too young to know what humans are capable of." The queen stated. "The last time a ship entered the cove, years before you were born, a few mermaids were playing at the rocks near the surface. The humans tried to capture one of us. Luckily, a storm came and sank the ship before anyone was caught." "Is that the shipwreck that Oona always plays in?" Cora asked. "She prefers the term 'hideaway'." Sven interjected. "Yes, the very one." Plank nodded. "But many of our people were hurt." The queen added. "This is the reason we avoid going up to the surface, Oona. If the humans in that ship discover that we're down here, we could all be in grave danger." "But they don't mean any harm." Madeline protested. "You don't know that!" Plank growled. "Queen Emmaline, there is only one course of action. We must remove the ship from our cove!" "No!" Sofia yelled. "You can't do that!" Oona agreed. "It sounds like we have to." Cora declared. "But how?" "With the queen's trident." Plank announced. "It has the power to change the weather. Your majesty, you could whip up a storm that blows the ship right out of the cove." "Sounds a little drastic, Plank, don't you think?" Sven asked. "But a storm is a hard thing to control, Plank." Emmaline sighed. "If it grows too large, it could sink the ship." "Then so be it." Plank declared. "No!" Sofia and Madeline chorused. "Easy there, big fella." Sven admonished him. "What's the matter? You wake up on the wrong side of the sea bed this morning?" "There has to be another way!" Madeline told Emmaline. "Do you have a better idea?" Plank asked. "Yes." Sofia nodded. "We could get the humans to move the ship on their own." "And how could you do that?" Plank asked. "Because... it's our ship." Madeline confessed. "Well, our dad's ship." The crowd gasped. "You're not making any sense." Plank frowned. "You're mermaids." "Well... not exactly." Sofia shrugged. "We're really... humans." The crowd gasped again. "What?!" Plank gasped. "I've never seen humans that change into our form. Perhaps they're witches!" "Witches?" Cora hid behind her mother. "They're not witches!" Oona protested. "They're my friends. They helped me when I was hurt! Cora, you saw!" "All I saw was that you hurt your fin." Cora shrugged. "Cora!" Oona groaned. "I saw them!" Sven jumped in. "Sofia and Madeline helped Oona swim!" "We can get the ship to leave, your majesty." Madeline declared. "Just give us the chance." "Please, mom?" Oona begged. "We can trust them." "We can't trust any humans!" Plank growled. "Plank." Emmaline stopped him. "Sofia, Madeline, come forward. Do you give your word that you will move your ship immediately?" "Yes." Sofia and Madeline nodded. "Then go, children." Emmaline declared. "Leave this cove, and never return." "We will, your majesty." Sofia nodded. "Thank you." "Goodbye, Oona." Madeline said as they swam away. "Goodbye, girls." Oona sighed. "With all due respect, your majesty, how can you trust a human?" Plank asked. "Everyone must be given the chance to do the right thing." Emmaline declared. "Let me just say that seahorses are very good judges of character, and I believe the human girls will do what they say!" Sven butted in. "...Your majesty." "No-one asked you, Sven." Plank retorted. "No-one ever does." Sven shrugged. "That's why I have to speak up." "It doesn't matter what we say, Sven." Oona groaned. "It's not like anyone listens." Oona caught up with Sofia and Madeline as they surfaced. "Girls!" She called. "Sorry about my mom. She's not always like that. Plank is, but my mom isn't." "That's okay." Sofia sighed. "We understand." "It's just too bad we have to go." Madeline sighed. "I mean, we just became friends." "I know." Oona agreed. "We'll miss you." Sofia said as she and Madeline hugged Oona. "Me too." Oona sighed. Sofia and Madeline swam to the boat, while Oona went back down. There, she was accosted by Cedric. "Hello, there!" Cedric smirked. "Aaah!" Oona shrieked, swimming away. "Going so soon?" Cedric grabbed her with a tentacle. "Don't be scared, little mermaid. I only need your comb." Cedric tried to get the comb, but it zapped him. "Ow!" He yelped, releasing Oona. "The comb must have some kind of protection charm on it. Catch that mermaid, Wormy!" Wormwood let out a cloud of ink as he swam after Oona, briefly blinding Cedric. Sofia and Madeline had just made it to the ship when Oona surfaced again. "Help!" She called. "Sofia! Madeline!" They turned to see Cedric jump after her. "Oona?!" Madeline gasped. "We're coming!" Sofia called as they dived down. Cedric and Wormwood chased after Oona. Cedric closed in, but was stopped by the same school of fish Sofia and Madeline had encountered. "Out of my way, seafood!" Cedric growled. The fish slowed Sofia and Madeline down, too. "Excuse us!" Sofia tried to get through. "Pardon us!" Madeline tried to get past. Oona kept swimming. Wormwood suddenly clamped onto her wrist, slowing her down enough for Cedric to grab her. "Well done, Wormy!" Cedric smirked.

Wormwood released more ink, obscuring them from view. "Where did they go?" Sofia asked. "I don't know." Madeline shrugged. "Oona? Oona?" Cedric was hiding in the kelp. "Oona?" Sofia called as they swam away. "Oona?" "Excellent." Cedric sneered, leaving the kelp and dragging Oona by the tail. "Let's take the mermaid back to the boat, so I can find a spell that will break the protection charm. Oh, unless you'd like to save us the trouble and hand over the Mermaid Comb now?" "Okay." Oona nodded. "You mean it?" Cedric asked. "Never!" Oona grabbed Wormwood and started slapping Cedric with him. She tried to swim away, but Cedric caught her. "That was unwise, and surprisingly painful." Cedric seethed. "But I will get your Comb, one way or the other. Let's go, Wormy!" Meanwhile, Sofia and Madeline were still searching for Oona. Unable to find her, they decided to head back to the castle. "Why isn't the ship moving yet?" Plank asked. "They haven't even lifted the anchor!" "Patience, Plank." Emmaline declared. "Help, help!" Madeline called as she and Sofia swam in. "A sea monster took Oona!" The crowd gasped again. "It chased her into the kelp forest, and then they disappeared!" Sofia declared. "Oona's... gone?!" Emmaline gasped. "That's not impossible!" "It's a trick, you majesty." Plank glared. "We all know there are no sea monsters in these waters!" "But we saw it!" Madeline protested. "The humans must have taken Oona captive, and sent the girl back to lie to us." Plank surmised. "That's not true!" Sofia retorted. "Queen Emmaline, use your trident to conjure a storm so fierce, it will sink the ship, so we can bring Oona back ourselves!" Plank urged. "No!" Sofia and Madeline cried. "Then have your people return my daughter at once." Emmaline declared, taking her trident. "We can't!" Madeline insisted. "Then you give me no choice." Emmaline declared, swimming upwards. "Wait!" Sofia called. "We'll find a way to bring Oona back. We just need a little time!" "Please, your majesty?" Madeline begged. "You have until sundown." Emmaline relented. "Okay." Sofia nodded. She and Madeline swam away, with Sven following. "We should sink the ship now." Plank insisted. "And endanger all those people?" Emmaline pointed out. "Plank, I know what happened to you the last time humans were in the cove." She placed her hand on the large scar running down his arm. "Follow the girl. Just keep an eye on her. And let me know if you see Oona." "I will, your majesty." Plank bowed, then swam off after them. "Mom, is Oona gonna be okay?" Cora asked. "Of course, Cora." Emmaline hugged her. "One way, or the other, we'll get her back." Back at the cave, Cedric had Oona in a cage. "Let me out, you... ugly sea monster!" Oona growled. "Not until I get your comb." Cedric smirked. "And let's not get personal." Cedric jumped back into the water. Back at the boat, Clover was muttering to himself. "Bom, bom-bom-bom." He whispered. "Operation: lunch rescue has begun!" Still humming to himself, he hopped across the deck, spotting the seagull with his blueberries. "Target has been sighted!" He declared. Clover grabbed a life preserver, and used the rope like a lasso, throwing it at the seagull. The seagull dodged it, and Clover came crashing down. "You okay, mate?" The seagull asked. With a big yell, Clover charged the seagull, tackling him and accidentally wrapping them both in rope and ring. As they fell, they knocked the blueberries overboard. "Oh, mission not accomplished." Clover groaned. "Are you satisfied?" The seagull asked. "Now both of us have lost our lunch!" "My lunch!" Clover corrected. "It's nobody's lunch now." The seagull pointed out. "Right, I'm off." The seagull tried to fly, but was stuck in the ring with Clover. "Stop it!" Clover said as he struggling. "ow!" They wound up stuck face-to-face. "This is awkward." The seagull declared. "Mm-hmm." Clover agreed. In the wheelhouse, Baileywick walked in. "Your majesties, lunch is served on the terrace." He declared. "Still getting our sea legs, are we?" Hornpipe joked. "I've never felt better, admiral Hornpipe." Baileywick smiled queasily. "Baileywick, will you find Sofia and Madeline, and let them know it's time to eat?" Miranda asked. "Right away, your majesty?" Baileywick bowed. "I wonder where they went?" Miranda said. "Probably back to their room to finish their book." Amber guessed. "I don't know why anyone would want to stay inside on such a perfect day." Roland sighed. Below, Sofia and Madeline were stopped by Sven. "Wait!" He called. "What is it?" Madeline asked. "Let me look at you." Sven stared at them. "Hold still. Hmm, hmm. Seahorses always know when someone is telling the truth. And you... were telling the truth! Which means Oona really was captured by a sea monster! We have to find her! I'll help you look!" "But she could be anywhere!" Sofia pointed out. "Then we'll search the entire cove!" Sven smiled. "But we only have until the end of the day!" Madeline groaned. "And there are only three of us!" "Is there anyone in that ship of yours that could help us?" Sven asked. Sofia and Madeline climbed back on deck, changing back to humans as they did. As they went forward, Baileywick found them. "Ah, there you two are." He smiled. "Baileywick, we need to talk to mom and dad, right away!" Sofia declared.

Baileywick brought Sofia and Madeline to the dinner table. "Look who I found." He announced. "Mom, dad!" Madeline called. "Girls, why is your hair wet?" Miranda asked. "You know you're not supposed to go swimming by yourselves!" "We need your help!" Sofia declared. "Something terrible has happened!" "What?" Roland asked. "Well, it's a long story, but..." Madeline fretted. "We met a mermaid!" "You did!?" Amber gasped. "No way!" James smiled. "Where is she?" Amber asked. "I want to see her." "Amber, they're just kidding!" Roland chuckled. "Right?" "No, dad!" Sofia denied. "We really met a mermaid!" "Impossible!" Hornpipe snorted. "But we did!" Madeline insisted. "Her name's Oona, and we need to rescue her!" "From what?" Hornpipe asked. "A sea monster kidnapped her, admiral Hornpipe." Sofia declared. "And her mother, the mermaid queen, thinks we took her." "So if we don't save her by sundown, the queen is going to make a storm that will sink the floating palace." Madeline added. "That's preposterous!" Hornpipe laughed. "It does seem a little far-fetched, girls." Roland admitted. "It sounds like one of the stories in their mermaid book." Amber declared. "Well, perhaps the princesses fell asleep reading their book, and dreamt about all this balderdash." Hornpipe suggested. "It's not balderdash!" Sofia insisted. "So then, can we meet one of these mermaids?" Miranda asked. "Well... no, you can't." Madeline sighed. "Not right now, because Oona's missing, and the others are too afraid to come up to the surface!" "Well, there you have it." Hornpipe said matter-of-factly. "Either they dreamt it, or they're making it up." "Sofia and Madeline don't make things up." Miranda glared. "I don't about that." Amber stated. "They're always pretending to talk to that bunny of their's." "Clover!" Sofia gasped. "He'll help us!" "We've got to go!" Madeline declared as she and Sofia rushed off. They found Clover, who was still struggling with the seagull. "Still awkward!" The seagull groaned. "Clover!" Sofia called. "We've been looking everywhere for you." "Whoa, what happened?" Madeline asked. "This seagull took my lunch." Clover declared. "The lunch you took from the galley." The seagull pointed out. "Where else was I supposed to get it?" Clover said hotly. "It doesn't matter." Sofia untied them. "We really need your help!" "Are you three talking?" The seagull asked. "What does it look like we're doing?" Clover retorted. "Oona's in trouble." Madeline revealed. "Oona the mermaid?" The seagull asked. "You know her?" Sofia asked. "Yeah." The seagull answered. "A sea monster kidnapped her." Madeline explained. "A sea monster?!" Clover yelped. "Can you help us look for her, Clover?" Sofia asked. "Sure, kid." Clover nodded. "I'll hop up to the top of the palace. Oh, I bet you can see the whole Cove from up there!" "Righto." The seagull flapped his wings. "And I'll search from the air." "You will?" Madeline smiled. "Thanks, mister seagull." "The name's Farley." The seagull told them. "Well, thanks, mister Farley seagull." Madeline waved. "We're going back in the water." Sofia told Clover. "Oh, I hope we can find her!" "We will." Clover assured her. Clover clambered onto the first step of the stairs. "Ooh, one step down..." He looked at the many steps above. "Way too many to go!" As Sofia and Madeline swam away, Plank observed them. "Where are they going?" He asked. "And where's Oona?" Plank returned to the castle. "Plank, any news?" Emmaline asked. "The girls went up to their ship, then came back in the water, and swam off." Plank summarised. "Was Oona with her?" Emmaline asked. "No." Plank answered. "And need I remind you, not only is Oona in jeopardy, but so is the Mermaid Comb. If the humans take it, they'll have the power of the oceans at their fingertips! Use your trident. Conjure a storm that will sink their ship. Then we can swim inside it, and take Oona back ourselves!" "If we sink their ship, the humans could all perish!" Emmaline pointed out. "But mom, we can't just let them keep Oona!" Cora countered. "I'll give them one more hour." Emmaline declared. "If your sister isn't released by then, we will bring their ship to the bottom of the cove." Back in the cave, Oona was still resisting. "You can keep me here as long as you want." She told Cedric. "I'm never giving up my Comb! I promised my mother I wouldn't let anyone else have it." "Oh, then it'll be a terrible shame when the promise is broken." Cedric sneered. "Because the Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove will be mine!" Cedric looked through his spell book. "This spell is going to undo the magic charm protecting your Comb, and deliver it right into my hand!" Cedric gloated. "Oh, I mean flipper. Uh, whatever this is." He cleared his throat. "Forces of magic, with powers beyond measure, break the enchantment, and bring me the treasure!" The cave was engulfed in light. Farley saw it from the air. "What is that?" He asked, diving down to check. Inside the cave, the beam of magic from Cedric's wand missed the comb, ricocheted around the boat, and knocked Wormwood's bucket into Cedric's face. "It didn't work!" Cedric groaned, picking up the flopping Wormwood. "Oh Wormy, I'll get you back in the water!" He put Wormwood into the water. "I'll have to find another spell..." Farley flew above him, and spotted Oona. "Oona!" He gasped. Back at the floating palace, Clover finally made it to the top of the stairs. "Okay, those girls are gonna owe me big for this." He panted. Spotting a crate, he hopped over and climbed on top, looking at the cove. "Pretty good view from up here." Clover suddenly saw Farley, and fell off the crate in shock. Hornpipe then chased them both with a broom. "No rats on my ship!" He roared. Hornpie cornered Clover, but Farley swooped down and lifted him into the air. "Oh, I say!" Hornpipe swung the broom. "Off with you!" "You are just as heavy as you look, you know that?" Farley groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Clover glared. "I must have shed five ounces climbing up all those stairs!" "I've found Oona." Farley declared. "You did?" Clover asked. "Yeah, but now I can't find the girls." Farley added. "Hey, there they are!" Clover pointed at the swimming platform, where Sofia and Madeline were talking to Sven. "Down there!" "We should keep looking." Sven suggested. "We're going to check in with Clover." Madeline declared. "Maybe he saw something." "Right." Sven nodded. "And who is Clover exactly?" "Girls!" Clover called, as Farley dropped him at their feet. "Thanks for the soft landing!" "The sea monster has Oona on a boat!" Farley added. "Where?" Sofia asked. "I'll show you!" Farley took flight. "Follow me!" Sofia and Madeline got back into the water. "You're going alone?" Clover asked. "No, Farley and Sven are going with us." Madeline declared. "No-one else believes us, so we have to try ourselves." The girls dove downwards. "Be careful, kids!" Clover waved.

Back at the cave... "Yes!" Cedric crowed. "Now this spell will surely get that Comb! Suspendos denotty vitae!" The spell lifted up Oona's cage, spun it around, then hurled it at Cedric, knocking him into the water. "Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric groaned. "I'll have to consult my other spellbooks." Getting back on his book, Cedric looked at his collection. "Which book?" He asked. "Ah, 'The Joy of Sorcery'! Yes, perfect!" While Cedric was reading, Farley landed beside Oona's cage. "Farley!" Oona whispered. Sofia and Madeline leapt onto the side of the boat. "Girls!" "Where's that monster?" Sofia asked. "Up there." Oona pointed. "He's trying to steal my enchanted Comb." "Don't worry." Madeline assured her. "We'll get you out." Sofia and Madeline climbed onto the boat. "Where's the key?" Sofia asked. "I don't know." Oona replied. Sofia and Madeline crept over to the front of the boat. There, they saw the key lying on top of a pile of books. "There it is." Madeline smiled. While Cedric muttered spells to himself, Sofia and Madeline snuck up behind him. Just as Madeline was about to grab the key, Wormwood popped out of his bucket and started squeaking, alerting Cedric. Madeline snatched the key, and they ran, Cedric in hot pursuit. Cedric grabbed them, causing Madeline to drop the key. Farley flew in and pecked Cedric, loosening his grip on them. "Go, girls!" Farley yelled. Sofia picked up the key, and they ran to Oona's cage. "Hurry!" Oona told them, as Sofia put the key in the lock. "Not so fa-ast!" Cedric sang, using his magic to send the key flying. "They key!" Oona gasped. "No!" Madeline tried to catch it, but it fell into the water. Sofia and Madeline jumped into the water after it. "Where'd it go?" Sofia asked. "What happened?" Sven popped up. "Did you see a key?" Madeline asked. "A key, a key, a key..." Sven mused. "What's a key?" "We've got to find it!" Madeline yelped. Back at the cave, Cedric was sneering at Oona. "Oh well, I was aiming at the princesses, not the key." He declared. "Not to worry, I still have you!" Back at the castle, Emmaline's patience had worn thin. "I can't wait any longer." She declared, picking up her trident. "It's time we take matters into our own hands. Everyone, go back to your homes until we return. Plank, let's go get my daughter back." "Yes, your majesty." Plank nodded. "I'm coming, too." Cora swam over. "No." Emmaline refused. "It's going to be too dangerous up there." "But she's my little sister." Cora protested. "And I'm supposed to look out for her!" "We will find Oona, I promise." Emmaline hugged her daughter, then she and Plank swam upwards. As they surfaced, Emmaline raised her trident. A beam of light shot out of it, creating a massive storm cloud. "Looks like a storm's coming." Sven noted. "Not coming." Sofia declared. "Queen Emmeline's bringing it." The cloud grew bigger and bigger, releasing lightning, and creating powerful winds, rocking the palace. Inside, the royal family felt the effects. "Whoa." James gulped. "Daddy?" Amber asked. "It's just a little squall, Amber." Roland told her. A burst of thunder startled Amber. "Baileywick, can you go see if Sofia and Madeline are alright?" Miranda asked. "I'll go check on them." Baileywick tottered out of the room. Outside, Sofia and Madeline were sitting on a rock, despairing. "The queen is going to sink our family's ship!" Madeline groaned. "Let's tell her you found Oona." Sven suggested. "They won't believe us." Sofia sighed. "No-one believes us! I don't know what else to do!" "Me neither." Madeline agreed. Suddenly, their amulets started glowing. "Uhh, your necklaces are glowing." Sven pointed out, before a glow from underwater caught his attention. "What's that?" "Let's find out." Madeline dived alongside Sofia. They followed the glow to a barrel, from which Princess Ariel popped up. "Ariel?!" Sofia gasped. "Princess Ariel?!" Sven asked. "What are you doing here?" "Sofia and Madeline's amulets brought me here to help." Ariel explained. "What's going on, girls?" "Our friend Oona's in trouble." Madeline declared. "We tried to save her, but..." "You couldn't do it on your own?" Ariel offered. "No." Sofia sighed. "We all need a little help sometimes." Ariel smiled. "Once, prince Eric needed my help when his ship sank." "Our family's ship is in danger too!" Madeline told her. "Well luckily, there's one answer to both your problems." Ariel declared. "There is?" Sofia asked. "Follow me." Ariel urged. Sofia and Madeline followed Ariel to a small rock, where a music box laid. Ariel: You tried to save your mermaid friend But found it hard to do You think your quest is at an end But that is far from true For though our worlds have different ways There's one thing that we share We both adore our family so With love beyond compare Whether you live on land or sea We're all devoted to our family Alone you cannot win You need a helping fin The love we share Can set them free Joining together is the key For if our two worlds work in harmony You could end your troubles If only they would see The love we share Can set them free Ariel pointed out Cora. Right there Is a mermaid Who wants to save her sister Show her that you feel the same And you may just enlist her Sofia/Madeline/Ariel: Joining together is the key We have to learn to work in harmony Ariel: You could end your troubles Sofia/Madeline: If only she would see No matter where Ariel: In sea or air Sofia/Madeline/Ariel: The love we share Will set them free "Thanks, Ariel." Madeline smiled. "We know what to do now." Sofia nodded. They turned around to see that Ariel had vanished. "What mermaid is going to trust a human?" Sven asked. "A mermaid whose little sister is in trouble." Madeline added. They swam over to Cora, who was sitting glumly on the throne. "You?" Cora frowned. "Just cool your fins, Cora." Sven told her. "Where's my sister?" Cora asked. "They're telling the truth." Sven declared. "I saw the sea monster with my own eyes - both of them!" "You did?" Cora gasped. "He's after Oona's comb." Sofia revealed. "And he knows magic." "You're Oona's big sister." Madeline declared. "And the only way we're gonna save her is if we work together." "You said the monster wants Oona's Comb?" Cora asked. "That's what she told us." Sofia nodded. "Then we have to free her before he gets it." Cora declared. "It has the power to control the ocean!" "It does?!" Madeline gasped. "Mom gave the Comb to Oona so no-one would abuse it's powers, but she doesn't even know what it can do." Cora explained. "She should have given it to me. I know how to use it. And then Oona wouldn't be in danger." "So will you help us?" Sofia asked. "Anything for Oona." Cora nodded. They heard the rumble of the storm overhead. "But what about the storm?" Madeline asked. "We have to stop it before it gets too big and sinks our palace." "Don't worry." Sven smiled. "I can stop queen Emmeline." "You and what army, Sven?" Cora asked. Sven whistled, and a swarm of seahorses arrived. "This one, Cora." He smirked. "Actually, this is just the immediate family. We'll pick up the cousins on the way. Let's hit the waves, gang!" "Come on!" Cora declared.

Up above, Clover was being tossed around by the storm. "Where are you, girls?" He asked. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air in a net carried by Farley. "Aha!" Farley yelled. "What are you doing back here?" Clover asked. "Oona's still in danger, so I thought you and I could team up." Farley declared. "We'll be unstoppable!" "Operation: mermaid rescue has begun!" Clover announced, singing his theme tune. Meanwhile, Emmaline and Plank were watching the storm. "The storm isn't big enough yet." Plank declared. "Bring forth a typhoon!" "So be it." Emmaline sighed. She tried to move the trident, but found she couldn't. "What's wrong?" plank asked. "My trident..." Emmaline groaned, before it was yanked out of her hands. The trident was pulled under by Sven's family. "We got it, fellas!" Sven cheered. Emmaline and Plank gave chase. "Give the queen her trident!" Plank demanded. "Sven, what's gotten into you?" Emmaline asked. "Oona was taken by a sea monster!" Sven announced. "I saw her!" "You did?" Emmaline gasped. "Impossible!" Plank countered. "The humans must have bewitched you, Sven. Give the queen her trident!" "Sorry, Plank." Sven smirked, as the seahorses took the trident away. "No can do!" "Sven, get back here!" Plank followed, joined by Emmaline. Back on the floating palace, Baileywick returned. "Your majesties..." He staggered. "Did you find Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda asked. "They're not in their room, but I have all the servants looking for them." Baileywick announced. "I'll bring them here as soon as we find them." "Okay, but be quick." Miranda declared.

Back at the cave, Cedric was having more success. "At last, I have found the spell that will retrieve your Comb!" He told Oona. Sofia and Madeline raised their heads out of the water. "Eclipso facto, break the charm, and float into my waiting arm!" Cedric recited. "No!" Oona yelled as he Comb flew off her head. "I'm the Eighth Doctor. But probably not the one you're expecting." Eighth Doctor announced. "Not so fast, Mr. sea monster!" Sofia jumped and caught the Comb. "Give me the Comb, and I'll let your mermaid friend go." Cedric offered. "Don't give it to him!" Oona protested. "Don't worry." Madeline whispered. "We have a plan." "What are you going to do if I don't give it to you?" Sofia asked. "Make me vanish, or something?" "Because the I'll let your mermaid friend go first. Think it though." Eighth Doctor added. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do!" Cedric sneered. Sofia threw the Comb into the water. "No!" Cedric yelped. "Sofia!" Oona gasped. Down below, Cora caught the Comb. "Oh, you leave me no choice!" Cedric fumed. "I'm not part of the war. I swear to you, I never was." Eighth Doctor asked. "Vanisho wayfaria!" As a beam of magic fired out of his wand, Sofia, the Eighth Doctor and Madeline ducked. The beam hit Oona's cage, which vanished. "You tricked him?" Oona asked. "Uh-huh." Madeline nodded. "You won't trick me again, Doctor!" Cedric growled. As Cedric raised his wand, Clover suddenly dropped on his head, wrapping a ribbon around his mouth and eyes. "Blackout device deployed!" Clover declared. "Clover!" Sofia smiled. Farley dived down and snatched Cedric's wand. "Magic wand: secured!" Clover cheered. Wormwood jumped out of his bucket and grabbed Farley, who dropped the wand. "Magic wand: unsecured!" Clover groaned. Cedric pulled the ribbon and Clover off his face, and retrieved his wand. "Your animal friends can't help you this time." He smirked. "Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside." Eighth Doctor asked. "But our mermaid friend can." Madeline declared. "Cora!" "Cora?" Oona gasped. "Cora?" Cedric gulped. Cora surfaced, wielding the glowing Comb. "Waters, rise at my command!" She called. A stream of water rose up and struck Cedric, sending him out of the cave and across the Cove. "Thanks for rescuing me." Oona thanked Sofia and Madeline. "It wasn't just us." Sofia smiled. "Oona!" Cora waved. "Cora!" Oona jumped into the water and hugged her sister. "You saved me! I guess having a big sister looking out for me isn't so bad after all." "Here." Cora gave her the Comb. "This belongs to you." "Thanks." Oona put the Comb back on her head. "Maybe you can show me how to use it sometime." "Sure." Cora chuckled. "If mom lets me." "Right," Oona smirked. "Come on!" Madeline waved. "We have to find your mom!" They all dived. Farley lifted Clover out of the cave. "Swim seahorses, swim!" Sven urged as they carried the trident. "Sven!" Plank yelled. Sofia, Madeline, Oona, Eighth Doctor and Cora swam over. "Mom!" Oona beamed. "Oona!" Emmaline hugged her daughter. "You're alright! Oh, you're alright!" "Thanks to Sofia and Madeline." Oona smiled. "What?" Plank gasped. "You were wrong about them, Plank." Cora admonished him. "We all were." "I'm sorry." Emmaline apologized. "I don't know what to say." The rumble of the storm caught their attention. "I have to stop that storm." Emmaline declared, as the seahorses returned her trident. As Hornpipe struggled to steer the floating palace, Emmaline returned to the surface.

Inside the palace, Baileywick returned to the royal family's room. "Your majesties." He said through a handkerchief he was holding against his mouth. "Did you find Sofia and Madeline?" Miranda asked. "Not yet, but-" Baileywick cut off as Roland and Miranda ran past him. "Your majesties, wait!" "Wait for us!" Eighth Doctor called as he and Amber followed. As Roland and Miranda ran onto the deck, they saw Emmaline holding up her trident. "Miranda, is that what I think it is?" Roland asked. "It's a mermaid!" Miranda gasped. Emmaline sent another beam of light into the sky. "A mermaid!" Amber gaped. "Is she making the storm go away?" James asked. "I don't know." Roland replied. "Barnacles!" Hornpipe gazed out of the wheelhouse's window. "It's a mermaid!" Sofia, Madeline and Oona came to the surface. "Look!" Sofia pointed at the dispelling clouds. "The storm's breaking up." Oona smiled, as the clouds gave way to reveal the evening sky. "Your family's going to be okay!" Sofia, Madeline and Oona hugged. Sofia and Madeline then climbed back onto the ship, becoming human once more. Farley swooped down low, dropping Clover onto the swimming platform. "You know, you don't have to drop me every time we land!" Clover said testily. "I know." Farley landed." "But I so enjoy it." Sofia and Madeline giggled. "Oona, can you wait here?" Madeline asked. "Sure." Oona nodded. "We'll be right back." Sofia said, as she and Madeline rushed off to see their family. "Mom, dad!" Madeline called. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Miranda hugged her daughters. "I'm sorry we doubted you, girls." Roland apologized. "It's okay, dad." Sofia smiled. "So, do you want to meet the mermaids?" Madeline asked. "Right now?" Amber asked. "Yeah!" James cheered. "You bet I do!" Roland exclaimed. Clearing his throat, he added "I mean, why not?" "I think it's about time we all became friends." Sofia declared. "Oh, I knew you were telling the truth all along." Amber hugged her sisters. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see them!" They rushed over to the swimming platform, where Oona was waiting. "Oh, hi!" Amber said breathlessly. "Whoa!" James gasped. "She's got a tail, and everything!" "She's a mermaid, James." Amber smirked. "Try to keep up." "This is our friend, Oona." Madeline introduced them. "Oona, this is our family." "Hi." Oona waved. "Hi." Amber smiled. "Hey." James waved back. "Pleased to meet you, Oona." Roland declared. "Well, hello there." Baileywick smiled. "Do you want to meet my family?" Oona asked. "Oh, we'd love to!" Miranda beamed. Oona swam back into the water. Moments later, she resurfaced, joined by Cora. "That's Oona's sister, Cora." Sofia informed the others. "Oh..." Amber gasped. Sven surfaced next, followed by every mermaid in Merroway Cove. Emmaline was the last to surface. The royal family gazed, awestruck. "Oh, my!" Roland chuckled. The mermaids bowed as Oona and Cora led Emmaline to the floating palace. "This is my mom." Oona declared. "Queen Emmaline." "Your majesty." Roland bowed. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance." "The honor is mine." Emmaline bowed herself. Meanwhile, Cedric and Wormwood crawled back onto the floating palace. "Water to air, sea to land, turn us back to bird and man!" Cedric waved his wand, changing himself and Wormwood back to normal. "Well at least that spell worked! Now come along, Wormy. I need a vaction!" As Cedric walked away, Wormwood spotted a tail sticking out of his robes. On the other side of the boat, Emmaline was introducing Plank to Roland and Miranda, and Amber was talking with Cora. "I love your headband, Cora." Amber smiled. "What's it made of?" James, clad in swimming trunks, leapt into the water. "Woo-hoo!" He yelped, making a big splash. "James..." Amber groaned, her gown soaked. A short distance away, the Eighth Doctor, Sofia and Madeline were sitting close to Oona. "I'm glad everyone's getting along." Madeline smiled. "Me, too." Oona agreed. "It means we can be friends now." "It means we can all be friends now." Sofia and Eighth Doctor said warmly.

The End.


End file.
